jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quint
' Name:' Quint Born: August 9th, 1927 Age: 47 (deceased) Played by: Robert Shaw Quint was a grizzled shark hunter and captained the Orca (boat) with Brody and Hooper serving as crew. The Amity Incident While Quint was a local shark fisherman / charter boat captain on the Island of Amity during the summer of 1974, there occurred an incident that to this day resonates in popular culture as the defining 'summer of the shark'. Many believe Quint to have been crucial in preventing further escalation of what is commonly known as the worst series of related shark attacks on record. The JAWS log An account known simply as 'The JAWS log' was culled from Chief Brody's personal description per reporter Harry Meadows notes, describes Quint's involvement in the ordeal: "On Feb. 23rd 1974 at 3;00pm the local fisherman known simply as Quint interrupts a frenzied town meeting. While everyone is bickering, he scrapes his nails against a chalkboard to get their attention offering to catch and kill the shark for $10,000 rather than the $3000 offered by the town. After the shark attacks again, I finally get the Mayor to hire Quint. We leave Menemsha on what I want to state for the record was a boat too small for the task. None the less we had no time to get coast guard support. After days of waiting and chumming we spot the damn thing and its far larger than we're prepared for. Quint at first tries to catch with the shark using mini harpoons attached to some kind of air barrels or kegs to keep the shark from diving too deep. It comes to the point where we attach the harpoon ropes to cleats on the back of the Orca - and the Shark drags the boat backwards as the Orca is resisting it's pull. We attempt cutting the ropes loose, but Quint cuts the ropes with a large blade. Quint in what I consider a suicidal move then decides to put the boat at full-throttle to attract the shark to the shallow shoreline and drown it there - but in the process, the boat's engine is fried. Now stranded, we decide to have Hooper go in a shark cage and into the water, where he tries to inject the shark with a special toxin. Hooper attempts doing so - but according to Matt he drops the stick that had the toxins on it, and it floats to the ocean bottom. As Hooper is attacked by the shark, and escapes, Quint pulls the cage back up, revealing it to have been shredded apart by the shark. Just than - the shark breaches the stern of the Orca, and Quint stumbles then retreats into the boat's cabin. With the door open, and the shark's jaws opening and closing, Quint's tries holding onto the table - and in the process, slips, and I clutch his hand - but he continues slipping, and goes out the door and closer and closer toward the shark, thrashing around and around in a desperate attempt to grab something, before the shark clamps his jaws down on his feet (and soon his torso). Quint is violently thrashed from side to side, screaming, and pukes up a mouthful of blood as he is dragged underwater. After the shark's demise, Hooper appears, and we share a brief moment of respect for Quint, before we swim to shore using makeshift raft from two kegs. History Following Quint's return from the war in the Pacific, Quint decided to make shark fishing his sole purpose started a charter fishing business on the summer resort Island of Amity. Using what little savings he had for construction supplies Quint was able to build a two level shack and fishery with his bare hands on the property of an old friend who had promised it to him during the war. On Amity, Quint could scrounge for local pilot whales and other fish commodities including blue gills, and Tommy cod. Even though the mayor was relentless about disallowing zoning approval, and the local fisherman were constantly filing complaints that Quint was disrupting their trade, he felt right at home as a working class hermit. Among the many items Quint used to turn an additional profit were souvenir shark jaws, and homemade apricot brandy Appearances *Jaws Category:Characters Category:Deceased